Make Love To Me
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: my very first lemon cake.


**A/N: So here it is, my very first try at LEMON CAKE! I think it's utterly horrible, but then again we are all our own worst critics. I own nothing at all.**

_**The dedication of this one-shot is split in two ways, to stars-and-sons, and to Science-Fantasy93, my ever faithful reviewers, who both had full confidence in my sexy scene writing abilities.**_

* * *

Hermione never thought she'd be where she was in that moment. Never in a million years did she think she'd find herself in the bedroom of Draco Malfoy. Never in a million years did she think she'd be so bold as to suggest going to his bedroom. Never in a million years did she think she'd be so thrilled at the idea. They both stood, studying each other, nervous to be taking this next step in their relationship. Hermione felt as if her entire body was on fire, she hadn't been expecting their snogging session on the couch to become quite so heated, but she felt thrilled. Half of the reason she loved being with Draco was because of how powerful he made her feel. He treated her as his equal, and she knew he was crazy about her. She loved having that hold over a man. He would tremble at her touch just the same as she would tremble at his. She knew exactly how to elicit a response from him too. Above all else, the reason Hermione loved being with Draco, was because he made her feel sexy. He made her feel wanted. She was nervous to be in his room at that moment, but she knew it was right. They'd been leading up to this moment for weeks. It would have already happened, but Hermione always stopped them. She wanted to be absolutely sure. She was. After weeks of snogging on the couch, and dinners and parties, and just being together, Hermione was ready to give herself to him. They had trouble keeping their hands off of each other as it was, so why fight it any longer? They would argue, they'd be in each others faces screaming, and then Hermione would be pinned against a wall, as Draco's mouth claimed hers. Some people would go as far as to use the word possessively, but Hermione knew it wasn't that. Neither of them ever held back, in anything that they did, and Hermione knew that this would be the same way, and that was what made her so nervous. She was expecting this to be the single most sensual moment of her life to date, and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Should we..." Hermione starting, taking a step forward. Draco hushed her with a single finger.

"Sh... don't talk." He told her, bending his head to claim her still swollen lips.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, never breaking their kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip slowly, trailing his tongue across it, tasting her. Hermione sighed into his kiss, closing her eyes and allowing herself to just feel. She was still for a moment, allowing him to kiss her, and then she began unbuttoning his shirt, with the hands that were pinned up against his chest. She did so slowly, and Draco let her, trailing kisses from her mouth down her jawline and to her neck. Hermione pushed his button up down off of his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground, before slipping his hands under her shirt, and removing his mouth from her warm flesh, only to pull it over her head and let it drop to the ground in a pile with his own.

Hermione trembled as the cool air of his bedroom blew across her exposed stomach, she felt her nipples harden, and she knew Draco had noticed it when he smirked into her mouth. Hermione wouldn't have any of that though, and she pulled his undershirt over his head to expose his chest, being sure to scrape her nails all the way up his torso as she did so, and over his own nipples. Draco made a little moan of contentment and Hermione smirked right back at him. Draco growled and pulled her body harder into his, attacking her lips fiercely. He backed her up until the back of her thighs reached his bed, and then pushed her lightly, before climbing in beside her. The minute he was parallel to her, Hermione positioned herself above him, running her hands along his muscled chest, and trailing after them with her mouth, leaving a searing trail of kisses. She latched onto his left nipple, sucking and teasing him, and then bit down softly, causing him to groan and she felt him harden, his erection pressing into her thigh.

Hermione felt his hands exploring her body just as she was exploring his, and then she felt him unhook her bra, and she obliged, letting him pull the straps off of her shoulders. He smiled as her breasts fell free in front of his face, and he reached a hand up to caress one as he suckled the other. Hermione threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Draco pushed up from the bed and flipped Hermione onto her back, where he continued to kiss and caress her warm mounds of flesh. Hermione slipped her arms up around his neck and tugged on his hair, pulling his hand back up to her mouth, whereupon she drew him into another kiss, letting her tongue dance across his lips. She rocked her hips forward, up off of the bed, into his and her excitement soared, feeling his erection graze her.

Draco trailed a hand down the length of her torso, and then slipped a few fingers under the waistband of her skirt. Hermione rocked forward again, allowing him to slip the thin material off of her, down the length of her legs. He pulled back from her, kneeling on his knees, and tossed it behind him aimlessly, and grinned at her, in nothing but her black lace panties and her knee high stockings. He drank in the sight of her, almost hungrily, and the power of his stare made Hermione grow even wetter than she had thought possible. She whined a little, wanting his mouth to touch her again, and he smirked, before picking up each of her legs, one at a time, and slowly removing her stockings. He then settled himself in between her legs, running his hands along them as he brought his mouth to hers again, allowing himself the pleasure of exploring every inch of her warm body.

Hermione shivered again under his touch, and dropped her hands to his waist, making quick work of unhooking his belt, and then tugging it down off of his hips. Draco lifted his body from the bed, and removed them the rest of the way, tossing them blindly, before grabbing the edge of the blanket on his bed, and covering them both with it, entangling his legs with hers. Hermione ran kisses along his chest as he bent over her, and then bit down hard on his collar bone, causing him to let out a little cry of pain, before returning the favor and gathering the flesh of her neck between his teeth.

He trailed a hand up down her side, and settled it between her legs, stroking her through the thin material of her panties for a moment, before hooking and finger underneath them, and pushing them aside, slipping a finger into her wet folds. Hermione lurched her hips forward at his touch, letting out a cry of contentment as her eyes widened. He was slow at first, slipping in and out of her at a leisurely pace, but Hermione urged him to go faster, impatiently rocking her hips back and forth into his hand. He kissed her again as he continued to torment her, rubbing his thumb across her nub as he slipped another finger inside of her. She moaned into his mouth and scraped her nails along the length of his back, trying desperately to pull him closer to her.

"Draco please." She begged in a whisper, her voice breathless. Draco laughed quietly and withdrew his hand, pulling her panties off and down the length of her legs, before tossing them aside, leaving her completely exposed to him. Hermione drew her hands to the waistline of his boxers, and tugged them down off of his hips, before using her toes to remove them the rest of the way, causing Draco to laugh again.

"Patience." He told her, claiming her mouth again, and lowering his body so that she could feel his flesh in between her legs. Hermione slipped a hand in between them, and reached for the length of him, her eyes widening at his size. She grasped him tightly in her hand, and began to stroke him in a slow pattern. He moaned and jerked from her, reminding her to be patient as he slid his body down the length of hers, trailing kisses across her breasts and stomach, before settling in between her legs. He placed a kiss on each inner thigh, before flicking his tongue forward to taste her. Hermione purred and rocked forward into his mouth, so he plunged his tongue deeper into her.

Draco licked and sucked on her folds, lapping up her juices and hummed into her. Hermione felt her first orgasm coming on and she let out an _oh Merlin_as he flicked his tongue in and out of her. Draco moaned into her opening as he tasted the first wave of her orgasm, and Hermione tangled her hands into his hair tugging him up.

"Make love to me." Hermione demanded in a sultry voice, looking deep into his eyes. Draco shuddered and knew he couldn't deny either of them any longer. Draco settled himself in between her legs, and looked into her eyes for a moment, before dropping his mouth to hers and giving her a searing kiss, as he plunged slowly into her. Hermione let out a little gasp, and picked her hips up to meet him, wiggling a little as she allowed herself to adjust to him. Draco withdrew slowly, before coming back into her, deeper that time. His body quivered with excitement, as he withdrew a second time, before filling her to the hilt. Hermione moaned loudly when he slid deeper into her, and she tossed back her head, exposing her throat to him, which he happily placed a kiss upon.

Hermione rocked her hips into his, and they found a rhythm together that suited both of their needs. They rocked together, first slowly and eventually gathering speed and Draco felt his body tense, he had never imagined that sex could feel quite so good. He pressed deep into her and rolled over on his back, placing her on top of him, hoping to draw the moment out. Hermione was taken by surprise, but smiled down at him. He returned her smile and ran his hands up and down the length of her torso, enjoying her body, before returning them to her hips and pulling her further to him still. Hermione began rocking upon him in slow circles, enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth. She loved making him moan. After a moment, she felt him tense under her, and unexpectedly, she changed directions.

Draco couldn't contain himself anymore, and holding her hips steady began bucking into her. Hermione followed his cue and quickly slid up and down the length of him, faster and faster. She let out a little scream as he plunged in and out of her, and he quickly flipped her over, as he thrust deeply into her. Hermione felt his body tremble and she saw stars, feeling another orgasm coming on. She let out another scream of ecstasy, and Draco grunted, trusting deep into her one last time as he spilled himself into her. Hermione revealed in her orgasm as they both collapsed together, breathing heavily. They lay there together, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, as they struggled to catch their breath.

After a few moments, Draco kissed her on the forehead, before reaching for his wand on the bedside table, and muttering a spell to clean them both up a little bit. Hermione reached for the blanket that had been kicked aside during their romp and covered them both up as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. No words were spoken between them as they cuddled and kissed sweetly. No words were needed. Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep, extremely content there in Draco's arms. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that maybe, just maybe she heard him whisper an _I love you_ as she allowed herself to slip into her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it sexy?**


End file.
